A New Friend pt2
by Brony225
Summary: Aegir has woken form his death and noticed he is not where he should be. When he realizes that he can't get back to his home with out doing the tests, he sets out to kill the kings of evil so he can escape the prison he is trapped in and stop an evil far more dangerous than the robots that killed Finn and Flame Princess. sry if the summary sucks. rated T for blood and fight scenes
1. Chapter 1

Aegir woke up with a gasp and immediately stood up and looked around to see where he was. He looked around and found that he was in front of a golden owl and a tall pink human hybrid.

"Who are you two?" asked Aegir.

The two beings looked at Aegir with confused faces then the pink hybrid human spoke.

"You are in the time room because of your actions. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prismo and this Is the Cosmic Owl. You are here for a very important reason." Spoke Prismo.

"Well I don't know what I did so can you tell me what I'm doing here and what I did to be here right now instead of at the Council?" asked Aegir

"You are here on account of saving Finn the Human and the princess of the Fire Kingdom but you are also here because you somewhat forced Finn and Flame Princess's love back together, altering the natural cycle and bringing them back to life which messed up the timeline bad." Said Prismo with a bit of anger in his voice.

Aegir could clearly see that he was somewhat pissed and the owl looked at him with distrust and frustration. Aegir thought hard of what he could do to escape the room and get back to the Council room so he could receive his sentence. He snapped his fingers and spoke up to Prismo.

"Prismo, if you don't let me out, then what will the High Council say about you keeping their most powerful and most trusted soldier and friend locked up in some prison room? And need I remind you that upon potential threats, my armor and sword instantly release their full power and tear apart the very fabric of reality and the space time continuum." Said Aegir hoping they would listen despite the fact that what he said was true and he would use lethal force if they did not cooperate.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are, you cannot escape this room for it is time sealed and the moment you exit you turn to dust." Said Prismo with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Well if you won't let me leave, then what can I do to leave this room and get back to the land of Ooo?" asked Aegir.

Prismo thought hard for a moment until he came up with a task for Aegir to do.

"If you want to get out of here then you must do one task. Kill all of the evil kings in Ooo. Your first target is the Lich King." Prismo spoke.

Aegir got up and walked to the nearby portal that opened up and he walked through it. He reappeared in the land of Ooo and looked around and saw that he was standing in front of a destroyed subway station. Aegir noticed a strange glowing aura emanating out of and around the subway station. Aegir walked in with a little hesitation and proceeded down the long stairway into the subway. He noticed a green glow coming out of a side room and walked into it. He noticed a pool of souls and a snail with green eyes and he walked over to it.

"What are you doing here mortal? Leave now or face the wrath of the Lich King!" spoke the tiny snail.

"Wait you're the Lich? As in the one and only Lich?" asked Aegir.

"Yes I am and who's asking" said the Lich.

"Works for me I guess." Aegir then walked over to the snail and lifted up his foot and smashed the Lich snail with his foot, killing him. Aegir picked up the Lich's ashes and put them in a container just in case they wanted proof of his their deaths. As if just on cue, he was teleported back to the time room and turned to see Prismo with a face of shock and surprise but he quickly returned a straight face.

"I see you have beaten the Lich and have brought us his ashes. Good but you are not done. Your next task is to go and kill the Flame King." Said Prismo with a look of surprise still on his face. Aegir teleported out of the room expecting to land in a pool of lava but was instead outside a city gate with the two guards standing in front of him.

"State your business here human." Spoke the Fire golem with a loud booming voice.

"I am here to speak with the Fire King. I am here on important business." Aegir spoke.

The guards gave him a confusing look but let him pass. He walked through the city gates and saw a city that was beautiful but remembered what he was here for and walked to the palace. He opened the palace doors and walked down the long corridors until he reached the main palace room. The first thing he noticed was a giant lamp with what seemed to be the Flame King stuck in the lamp. This confused him and looked at the throne to see something he didn't expect. He saw that there was a female upon the throne and immediately realized that the fire elemental was Flame Princess. But despite that he knew who she was, he still had to follow his code and he bowed to Flame Princess.

"Arise soldier. Who sent you h-"Flame Princess stopped mid-sentence and noticed that this knight was very familiar. She stood up and walked over to the knight and had him stand up.

"Who are you?" asked Flame Princess.

Aegir thought hard for a second but seemed like she might know him so he decided to tell the truth.

"I am Aegir and I am a friend of the one and only of Finn the Human." Aegir spoke hoping she would know him which immediately saw in her eyes. She had wide eyes and saw that she remembered him and gave him a hug.

"Oh Aegir its so good to see you! I thought you were dead." She spoke with relief in her voice but he quickly broke the bond and told her of what happened.

"Oh I see. So if you are to truly come back to Ooo you have to kill my father. I'm somewhat upset about this but if it means you get to come back, then so be it. But you owe me later after you finish this mission." Said Flame Princess with a hint of sadness and relief in her voice. Aegir put his hand on her shoulder for some comfort and walked over to the Flame king. He telekenically snapped the ropes suspending the lamp and it crashed to the floor. He walked up to the Flame King who was still dazed from the fall and he impaled him right in his elemental matrix, killing him off. He picked up the burnt out matrix and was teleported back to the time room. But he managed to speak a few words before he was teleported.

"Don't worry Flame Princess, I will be back as soon as possible." Said Aegir before he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 The return of Aegir

Aegir appeared back in the time room with Prismo yet again surprised that Aegir came back alive and with the elemental matrix in his hand. He handed the elemental matrix to Prismo and took a step back.

"So what's my next target Prismo?" asked Aegir.

Prismo glared at him with an angry and somewhat scared face but then remembered who he talked to.

"Your last and final target is to eliminate the Princess of Fire." Said Prismo with a dirty smirk on his face.

Aegir was taken aback by his order to go and kill FP. He was one of his friends and he tried to reason with Prismo.

"But Prismo, she is my friend and more importantly, Finn's fiancé and I'm pretty sure he would hunt you down." Said Aegir who was hopeful that Prismo would listen to reason.

"No means no, now go and kill her or be trapped for eternity." Said Prismo getting very irritated at this point.

Aegir had no choice but to accept this task and he was teleported back to the Fire Kingdom where he appeared right behind FP. He walked up behind her, not sure whether he should kill her or not. He decided to tell her about his mission and he tapped her shoulder.

"FP, it's me." Said Aegir.

"Oh it's so good to see you Aegir! So have you finished your tasks yet?" asked Flame Princess.

"No Flame Princess. I haven't finished and I don't think I will because my next and final task is… to kill you." Said Aegir.

FP was taken back by this statement and was surprised and shocked to hear Aegir say this. She was so shocked to hear this that she couldn't talk. She was snapped back to reality when Aegir shook her.

"FP? FP! Snap out of it! Don't worry; I got a plan to get out of this mission. And I need you and Finn's help." Said Aegir trying to snap Flame Princess out of her trance.

Aegir saw that she snapped out of her trance and he picked her up and ran out the front door. The guards saw that Flame Princess was being kidnapped but they were too late as Aegir jumped high into the air. He landed back down with a crash and FP was a little shaken but was fine. He super jumped again into the air and landed next to the mountain which his cave was in. He and Flame Princess walked in and he immediately ran into a room with a curtain over the door. He came out about 20 minutes with a potion and drew a rune in the floor and began chanting an ancient text. The rune glowed and it burst into a beacon of light and it slammed back down on Aegir. Flame Princess heard him shout something about throwing in a bottle of souls. She reached toward what looked like a bottle of souls and threw it in. He came out heavily panting and he dropped his sword and shield in pain.

"Aegir, are you okay? What happened?" asked FP.

"… Don't worry, you have just helped me in resurrecting myself and get out of the mission of killing you. But there is one thing left that we have to do." Said Aegir.

"And what's that?" asked FP.

"We have to go meet Finn." Said Aegir.

**A/N: sorry for the EXTREMELY late upload for this story. I had a lot of writers block and school was being more of a bitch than it needed to be. I'll get the next chapter out when I can, but until next time, I'll catch you later.**


	3. Chapter 3 showdown with Prismo

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that a few years have passed and Flame Princess and Finn are 21 in this story.**

The two walked along the grasslands in an awkward silence for a super long time until Aegir spoke up on where they were going.

"Were going to where I last saw Finn, the Hall of Valkyrie to train. He said something about fighting Death to bring you back." Said Flame Princess.

Aegir looked at her with shock and surprise (though you couldn't see his face.) He knew where the Hall of Valkyrie was and he picked up FP and teleported to Finn. They reappeared at the front gate of the HOV (Hall of Valkyrie.) He saw the guards standing at the front gate and he approached the guards.

"Halt mortal. State your business here or face eternal death." Said the guard.

"I am Aegir of the Universalist section. I am here to see Finn Mertens to talk to him and notify him of an emergency." Said Aegir hoping they would remember him and let him see Finn.

"Yo Mac, open the door we got Aegir at the front door." Said the guard.

The door opened and the two walked into the palace. FP was amazed at how big and beautiful the hall was. It was decorated with various banners and pictures of multiple Universalists, elemental kings, and even heroes that saved this planet from total annihilation. One of the most recent pictures was of Finn and Aegir standing side by side fighting off hordes of cyborgs, zombies, and robots. Flame Princess was so amazed by all the decors that she didn't notice that she was picked up by Aegir and they made their way to the training hall. They noticed that Finn wasn't here and they went to the portal room. Just as they got there they saw Finn about to step through the portal to the 37th dead world. They shouted to him but it was too late for he had just stepped through the portal. They immediately ran to the portal determined to stop him. As they came through Aegir remembered what it was supposed to look like but instead it was completely different. Instead of skeletons roaming the ground and a massive bird skeleton standing at the front door, there were just bodies and bones as far as the eye could see.

"Do you think Finn did this?" asked FP with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No, I don't think he could because he could either been swarmed by skeletons or some other force could've killed them all off leaving Finn just walk right by." Said Aegir with determination in his voice.

The two continued to walk on for what seemed like decades until they found a shining white castle in the distance. Aegir motioned for Flame Princess to follow him and they started walking to the castle in hopes of finding Finn or something alive, or rather dead but could still talk. As they came upon the castle, Aegir walked up to the front gate and blasted it down with a telekinesis blast. They walked to where they thought Finn and Death would be, in the Zen garden. As they arrived they saw Death talking to a hooded figure and they immediately ran to Death.

"Ah Aegirius and the princess of fire have come to see our fight." Said Death.

The hooded figure turned around and it was Finn but he had a lot of scares, cuts, bruises, bite marks, etc. When they saw Finn with all the marks that he had, they knew that he did go through all the skeletons to get to Death's castle.

"FP what are you doing here?" asked Finn.

"I came here with Aegir to stop you and tell you that you don't need to fight Death to get Aegir back. He's already resurrected." Said Flame Princess.

Finn looked to the person to the right to see if it really was Aegir and he could feel their friendship bond and he gave Aegir a reassuring hug.

"Oh Aegir I'm so happy to see you alive. How did you come back?" asked Finn.

"That's a story for another time but right now we need to get out of here. Death, I need this one back for good." Said Aegir.

"Do you have something in exchange for the halting of our battle?" asked Death.

Aegir pulled out a bottle from his satchel and tossed it to Death. He nodded and Aegir teleported them back up to the surface and they all had a big group hug.

"So Aegir how did you get back from Death?" Finn asked Aegir.

"Well funny story, Prismo actually saved me from going to the dead world and told me to go and kill the three forces of evil. After the first two Prismo told me to kill FP. Luckily I managed to use a purifier spell and it managed to resurrect me. Now here I am about to go and beat the crap out him for giving me such an inhumane task." Said Aegir.

The trio of friends walked back into the tree house and they sat down while Aegir went and cooked up some food. While he was doing that, FP and Finn started chatting. While Aegir was making some steaks and a salad he thought of how to defeat Prismo and get back is full life. What Finn and Flame Princess didn't know is that really he wasn't 100% alive. He was actually only half alive and was a timer for only the next few hours. The only way for him to retain his full life was to defeat Prismo in a fight to the death. As he was thinking about this he started to smell something sizzling and he took off the steaks and brought them over to Finn and FP. They started talking about a plan of action for defeating Prismo. When they had a plan of attack to get rid of Prismo, they got up and Aegir threw a portal rift outside and jumped down into it. They appeared just outside of Prismo's time room.

"Alright if we don't want him to suspect anything, we're going to have to make him think I killed Flame Princess. So FP, I'm going to carry you into the room with you slung over my shoulder to give off the assumption that I killed you." Said Aegir explaining the plan.

FP had a look of worry on her face but Finn gave her a smile and hugged her for reassurance. Aegir picked up FP and threw her over his shoulder and walked in the room.

"Ah Aegir your back. What took you so long?" asked Prismo.

"This one took awhile to capture. The slippery one she is." Said Aegir hoping he would buy it.

"Good, now bring me the elemental matrix." Said Prismo.

Aegir brought the "dead" Flame Princess over to Prismo. As Aegir was about to hand over Flame Princess, he dropped her to the floor and he threw a dimension shifter at Prismo and he was no longer in his regular form, but instead as a regular human(except he still had all of his powers.) Prismo was momentarily stunned by this and this gave Finn and Aegir time to attack on Prismo. He managed to react just in time to dodge both of their swords and he summoned a space-time sword and a rift shield. As the two prepared for a showdown with Prismo, Flame Princess backed up to a corner in hopes of dodging their attacks. Prismo started off leaping into the air and bringing his sword down on Aegir who managed to block then shield bash him leaving him stunned. Finn ran in and struck him but Prismo fell through the floor and came out through the ceiling. He fell down and kicked Finn in the face and turned back around and tried to strike Aegir with all of his might. What Aegir didn't attune his shield for was time-space weapons so the first attack left his shield heavily damaged. After Prismo brought down his sword, Aegir's shield exploded into a million pieces leaving Aegir with only parrying. Finn snuck up behind Prismo and stabbed him but it was only a hologram. He came up behind Finn and hit him in the back of the head and threw him up against a wall. Finn was left with barely any consciousness and was only able to see the fight. Aegir went right back to hammering Prismo with his Infinity Alpha sword and was close to defeating Prismo but he still had a trick up his sleeve. He used his space time sword to yank over Finn and FP and impale them both at the same time. Aegir knew that even though he made them immortal, being hit with a space-time weapon will kill you. He knew that there was only one thing to do. Aegir jumped in front of Finn and Flame Princess and was pushed into the sword. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach and saw that the blade went all the way through but it didn't hit the couple. Aegir fell to the floor bleeding out and fell to the ground still clinging on to what life he had left. He pulled the sword out and threw it on the ground and he looked over to Finn and Flame Princess and saw that they were cornered by Prismo and Aegir thought that this was all his fault. He knew that he had to use the suit's last final command. Aegir thought deeply to himself.

_Suit; activate code use, Alpha 6. Release subject Insanity. Call sign Purge._ Thought Aegir.

Prismo, Finn, and Flame Princess noticed a flash happen behind them and they saw something unlike anything they've seen before. Aegir was glowing with a multitude of colors until the rainbow stopped. Aegir's suit was now half white, half black, with a pure red crimson sword. The gapping hole in his chest was instantly healed and sealed. He turned around to face Prismo who was cowering if pure fear at the sight of "Him". Aegir got up and walked over to Prismo and picked him up. He grew metal bone wings that were sharpened on every tip and he focused them right on Prismo's stomach and heart. Just before Aegir was about to kill him he started overloading Prismo's mind with information. After of about 5 seconds of overloading his mind, he stabbed him in the heart, only to immediately follow up with Prismo's head combusting in a bloody gorey mess. Aegir threw aside the dead carcass and turned to Finn and Flame Princess who were now a little shaken. He raised his sword, ready to smite the two down. But before he could strike them, he dropped the sword and clenched his head, grunting in pain. His armor and sword turned back to normal and he was now beating himself up and fighting for mind domination with his now unleashed insane self. After what seemed like ages of fighting the insane self, it gave up and he was in control of his body. Sadly though he was worn out from beating himself and he collapsed on the floor and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was watching Aegir as he was breathing on the hospital bed and was wondering what made him change during the fight and how he could so easily defeat a deity with just merely staring at him. PB and FP both walked into the room and Finn got to his feet.

"So what do you have Peebles?" asked Finn.

"Well it looks like from I can gather is that he is on a timer and when it runs out he will be dead. What I also noticed is that the suit has a history of commands that Aegir spoke of. The most recent was something about Insanity and a command of Purging. I'll need a few more days to figure what's going on." Said Princess Bubblegum.

"Thanks PB. Oh and one more thing, how much time does he have left?" asked Finn.

"He has somewhere between 3 and 5 days left." Said PB.

Finn was in sorrow and anguish as he heard that Aegir had such little time left. He thanked PB for the information and she left as Finn and FP sat down and looked back at Aegir who was now gone. They both were confused and then scared that he left without knowing this information. They both started looking around for him. Aegir was looking down on them while he was attached to the ceiling and started floating down. He thought for a minute and he decided to play a joke on them and he went invisible. He touched the ground and he noticed Finn looking under the beds while FP went around looking behind the curtains of the other patients. Aegir picked up the bed that Finn was looking under and Finn suddenly backed up looking at the bed. He then set down the bed and then turned all the beds invisible. At this point Finn was flipping out and acting bat crap crazy. Aegir decided that it was enough and made himself and all the beds visible again. Finn looked around to see Aegir chuckling to himself. Finn got up and ran over to punch him. Aegir however just caught the fist and started tisking him.

"Now that's no way to treat your trainer and patient of a hospital now is it." Said Aegir still laughing to himself while Finn had a mix of confusion, anger, and flusteredness on his face.

FP looked back to see what all the commotion was about and she saw Aegir and ran over and hugged him. Finn took back his hand and just came in to give him a hug to.

"Aegir man, it's good to see you. We were worried sick about you." Said Finn trying to hold back tears.

Aegir was hugging them back happy to see that they weren't dead from Insanity. He decided not to tell them about it since they would either flip out or start asking questions and he didn't want either. But knowing Princess Bubblegum's intelligence, she would have figured it out and told them. What he really was hoping for was that they didn't know that he was on a timed life. He came back to his senses when Finn was asking him something.

"So Aegir, what's with the whole timed life and this being called Insanity?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Well what happened was back during the Mushroom war when I was researching and developing this suit of armor, there was rumor of an all-out nuclear war about to happen so I had to finish this suit quickly. By the time the bomb hit, I managed to get the suit on and survive the blasts. After the incident however, I was infected from the radiation and my insanity that made me a psycho manifested itself but still sits inside of me. Over the past couple hundred years I was able to fix and perfect this armor so it contains Insanity and keeps me from dying of the radiation. So that's how this armor came to be and that's Insanity's origin." Said Aegir.

Both Finn and Flame Princess were staring at him with utter disbelief and shock as they heard the story that just came from Aegir. He snapped them both out of their trances and he brought them to their feet.

"So what do we do now Aegir?" asked Finn.

"We should go to the Hall of Valkyrie to see if they have any information for a cure for the timed life that I have." Said Aegir.

The trio of friends then proceeded to travel to their destination determined to find a cure for Aegir. They came through the front gate and walked to the universal index room to find any information of the whereabouts of the 'disease' that Aegir has.

"So Aegir, how do you have a timed life? You never explained that." Asked Finn.

"Well after I died resurrecting you, instead of being transported to the High Council room, I was put into Prismo's time room where he sent me out to kill the forces of evil. One of them apparently is you FP. But I couldn't bring myself to do that because that leave Finn a broken man and I just couldn't live with myself with that death hanging over my head. So I tried to resurrect myself but it only revived me half way. So this explains the whole 3 to 5 days that I have left. Now hopefully when we get to the universal index room, we can find something to resurrect me. Anything." Said Aegir.

As they continued to walk all throughout the palace, they kept seeing more and more exotic photos and suits of armor and racks of weapons and even an underground door that lead to a genetics lab. They finally managed to get to their destination which was a massive set of double doors and what seemed to be multiple door runes and 4 pads with magical symbols on them.

"Guys there's a problem. We need another person." Said Aegir.

They all frowned at the statement and pondered on what to do. While Finn and Flame Princess were pondering on who to call, Aegir snapped his fingers and within seconds, Jake appeared.

"Whoa where am I? Who are you? What is this place? How are…" Jake stopped mid-sentence when Aegir back handed him across the room. The slap was so loud that Finn and some of the guards outside peeked in to see what happened.

"Get ahold of yourself Jake and stand on this plate NOW!" shouted Aegir.

Everyone went to stand on the pads while Aegir started chanting an ancient language. The door started glowing and shimmering in a multitude of colors and it was almost completely opened.

"Everyone hold hands quickly!" shouted Aegir.

Everyone grabbed each other's hands and the door blasted open with a massive gust of wind and the force of the entire spectrum of colors. As they all opened their eyes, they slowly walked into the index room and saw books and information crystals perfectly ordered up along the wall going up for what seemed like miles. Aegir's helmet produced a sort of scanning ray all across the massive football field sized room and then it stopped suddenly.

"This way." Said Aegir.

He motioned for the group to follow him and they made their way down multiple hallways until the came to a regular sized door. Aegir then took out his sword and put it into the ground and he took a knee. He then placed his hand over his heart and formed a fist.

"We seek assistance for these mortals and me sir." Said Aegir.

A sudden booming and super deep voice came out of the door.

"And why should I help this group of 4?" asked the voice.

"Because if you don't, Aegir will die." Then the door immediately opened.

Aegir motioned for the other 3 to follow him and told them to not touch anything. They saw a shadowy figure so they decided to follow it. It was hard to follow it because it was dim from all the shimmering crystals stuck into the rocky wall, and he seemed to be made of pure shadows and cloaked in darkness. As they reached the destination, Aegir and the shadow stopped and stared each other down for what seemed to be hours until the shadow figure turned to look at a crystal. As it pulled out a crystal from the socket in the wall, he brought the crystal down to Aegir who picked it out of the air and put it into his satchel. Aegir and the shadow gave each other a nod and Aegir and his friends left out the door which shut behind the band of friends.

"So what's in the crystal Aegir?" asked Finn.

"Information about how to complete the resurrection so I won't be on timed life." Said Aegir with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

They continued to walk out of the palace determined and hoping to use the info that's in the crystal to resurrect him. An awkward silence drew between them for a long time before Finn finally spoke up.

"So Aegir who or what was the shadow that gave us the crystal?" asked Finn nonchalantly.

"He was one of my old friends who was mutated by the Mushroom War and he was changed into a pure shadow. He was on the streets without a home so I gave him the important task of running the universal index room. It wasn't easy to train him which crystal is which, but he finally managed to get it down and he became the UI's protector and librarian." Said Aegir recalling the events.

They got back to Aegir's cave which he expanded so it was now a lot bigger and held many more swords, sets of armor, relics, etc. Aegir tossed the crystal on to the floor and when it landed it immediately pulled up holographic text and Aegir started reading it.10 minutes passed and everyone was bored and started looking around Aegir's cave and found a lot of cool stuff. Jake found a morph device that turns into whatever you think of. Jake however having not eaten in a while started thinking about bacon, ham, sausage, and other assortments of food. The device started morphing into an entire buffet with all the foods he thought of and he found himself drooling and stopped and went to go eat it. Since it was a special mixed metal blend and was formed with magic, it made a hand out of the turkey that was in the middle and slapped Jake across the face and scolded him. Jake walked away grumbling to himself. Flame Princess found a small satchel filled with rainbow colored gems that seemed to fit perfectly with the holes in some of the swords that were lying around the floor. Curious of what they did, FP put one of them into the socket and instantly the sword lit up with a wide variation of very potent colors. FP freaked out and dropped the sword and the gem popped out of the socket and slid across the floor. Flame Princess was still a little scared so she carefully put the gem back in the bag and walked away. Finn was looking around and saw a wide variety of weapons, armors, relics, gems, etc. Finn wasn't interested in any of these and was hoping to find something interesting so he listened to his heart and it lead him to a set of double doors. _Aegir's cave is a lot bigger than I originally assumed._ Finn thought to himself. He thought of how to open it and he remembered seeing a key back a little bit. He went back to the space where he saw the key and he noticed a little tag strung to it. It read _use only when absolutely necessary._ Finn just shrugged it off and took the key and headed back to the double doors. He was about to put the key into the door until he heard a voice.

"I found it!" shouted Aegir.

Finn wanted to open the door but Finn walked back remembering what Aegir told him. _Good things come to those who wait._ Finn thought as he left the key at the front door and walked back to Aegir.

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously late upload guys! School is just being an absolute bitch. I will accept all flak for the late upload. Nothing else to say really except see you next chapter. Until next time guys, Brony225 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Finn and the others came walking back into the main room of Aegir's cave and saw the crystal was nowhere to be found. The only thing they noticed was Aegir holding a map of Ooo and even beyond it.

"So did you find what we we're looking for?" asked Finn.

"Yes I have. But to make the serum and the summon we are going to need a multitude of things. The first is a wizard with life animating abilities. We have to relinquish the wizard of the power and trap it in this essence keeper. The second is the blood of the greatest hero and the greatest villain. So Finn I'm going to need some of your blood. Next we are going to need the gem of the one who controls the frost and the cold. We are also going to either collect 100 souls or one deity's soul. And finally, I am going to need the blood of the demon king and the vampire queen. After all these are set up in the pattern that I have memorized, we will be able to give me my original immortal life. Much like how you and FP have immortality." Said Aegir.

They all took in the information and realized that they had to take something from each of their friends and they knew that it will not be easy. They were snapped back to reality when they heard Aegir still talking.

"And there is one more thing but I forgot what it was. Oh well I'll remember it eventually. But lets go and get these items." Said Aegir.

And with that they all picked up their gear and headed out of the cave and to their first destination. First up, the Ancient Magi of Life Giving at his house. Aegir and the gang started heading towards the hut that's inside a redwood tree. When they came upon his 'house' everyone asked the same question.

"What is this tree Aegir?" everyone asked in unison.

"It is one of the 10 remaining Redwood trees left in existence. There used to be thousands of these trees but they were cut down by the human race in an attempt to use it as fuel. Its sickening to see the humans cut down such beautiful and amazing trees that tower over the land. No offense Finn." Said Aegir.

"None taken." Said Finn.

"Anyways there are only 10 left and they are protected by me and 4 others. But that's a story for another day. You guys stay out here, I'm gonna get the life wizard." Said Aegir walking up to the tree.

They all watched as Aegir walked up to the tree and phased right through it.

Aegir appeared inside the tree and it looked surprisingly like a regular house, albeit there were tons of flowers and plants. He tapped a button on his head and it started scanning the inside of the house for the wizard. He looked left to right and didn't see him so he looked up and saw that he was a few levels above him. Aegir turned on his matter-breaker shield and super jumper jet boots and busted through all the floors and came up right behind him. The wizard turned around and saw him and went to shoot him with a laser and Aegir just sidestepped it.

"Who are you?" asked the wizard.

"I am Aegir and I need your life giving power or else Finn will die." Said Aegir hoping that the Magi of Life Giving would fall for his lie.

"Oh Finn I remember him. Alright I'll give it to you but you better hand it back when you're done." Said Magi with an angry face.

Aegir pulled out the soul keeper and the life giving power flow into the keeper jar and it was soon filled. He was finished with the transfer, he stepped back and thanked him for the essence and phased through the wall and fell down 200 feet. He landed with a massive shockwave and looked back up to where he fell.

_How did get up that high? I'm pretty sure I only went up a few levels. _Aegir thought to himself.

He shrugged it off and turned around and saw them sitting there waiting for him. He walked over to them and showed the bottle that had the essence and they all nodded to each other in agreement.

"So who's next Aegir?" asked FP.

Aegir pulled out a small crystal flask that looked like you could see through it and then pulled out a small pocket knife.

"FP, Finn, hold out your arms." Said Aegir bluntly.

They both held out an arm and then Aegir took a small slice to their forearm and both yelped in pain. Aegir held both of them still and scraped the blood off with the knife and put Finn and Flame Princess's blood into the flask and latched it onto his side then proceeded to patch them up.

"Now that we have that done let's go and get the gem from the frost wizard who lives in the tundra." Said Aegir.

They all stood up and started walking towards the Ice Kingdom. While they we're walking FP leaned over to Finn to ask him something.

"Hey Finn are you sure we can trust this guy? I mean I know he's your friend and all but why did he cut us both in the arm and made us go get all this stuff?" asked FP.

"I trust Aegir with my life and besides, how could I not trust him? When we both died he sacrificed himself to save us. And the reason he took some of our blood was because he needed the blood of the greatest villain and hero. I don't know why he thinks you're the greatest villain but he probably has his reasons." Trying to answer all of FP's questions.

Flame Princess leaned away and wondered why he thought she was the greatest evil. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard Aegir say something.

"We're here." Said Aegir pointing at the massive ice tower.

"Alright now knowing the ice wizard he won't give up the crown or the gems willingly so we need to fight him to get the gem. Now here's the plan that I had in mind. You guys will go in through the front of the tower and distract him while I sneak in through the back. Once I'm in I'll go up behind him and snatch the crown off of his head and pluck out the jewel. Once this is done we dash out of there and hope none of us gets captured. Now this is going to be a 3 man mission because FP, you're just going to melt the thing so you need to stay outside." Said Aegir.

Flame Princess huffed and her flames shot out a little bit from being excluded and not having any fun. They all stood up and started lightly jogging to the tower while Flame Princess just sat on the floor thinking to herself.

_When Aegir gets back he is so going to get it. _She thought to herself with an evil grin.

Finn and Jake started walking up through the front door while Aegir climbed up the other side through a window. They entered in and saw Ice King sitting on his lounge chair eating a bag of chips while using the holographic computer. He was completely caught off guard and stood up off his chair and brushed the crumbs off his cloak.

"Hey Finn and Jake what are you two doing here?" asked IK with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Just stopping by so what whatcha doin?" asked Finn nonchalantly.

Aegir climbed in through the window and hopped down onto the floor and started looking around. He found old magazines, clothes, other 'magazines' and various pieces of shredded news paper. Aegir looked at all of it with disgust and looked around until he found a door and went through it. He found a group of penguins and went into cloak mode so they didn't see him. He quietly leaped over them while they made their 'wenk' sounds. He came into another room and saw the ice wizard talking with Finn and Jake and uncloaked behind the wizard. He gave a hand motion to tell them to get ready to run while he slowly crept up behind the wizard and went to snatch the crown. The wizard however had his wizard sense and turned around and blasted Aegir back with a massive gust of cold wind. Aegir went back and crashed through multiple walls and went out the back of the tower. IK flew through all the holes and saw where Aegir landed and flew down to dispatch him. When he landed he saw where Aegir crashed but no body. Ice King started looking around frantically but didn't know to look down. Aegir was right below IK and grabbed Ice King through the snow bringing the snow up to the wizard's shoulders. Aegir popped out of the snow and picked up the crown and plucked out the middle and biggest gem from the crown. He tossed the crown back to the wizard and jumped back up through the hole that was in the side of the tower.

"Alright Finn and Jake I got the gem now lets get out of here." Said Aegir.

They all nodded in agreement and walked out through the front door.

"So Aegir what's left?" asked Finn.

"All that we need is the souls of 100 people or the soul of a god/demi-god. After that we will need the blood of the Vam-"Aegir stopped mid-sentence when got punched in the side of the face by none other than Flame Princess. Aegir slid across the grass land and finally landed in an upright position against a tree. He looked up and saw FP coming right at him and he ducked to the side just in time. FP slammed into a multitude of trees while Aegir got back up and got into a defensive stance with only his fists. Flame Princess came back out and started slashing wildly at Aegir but he was blocking with his hand and giving a few light punches to try and disable her. She kept slashing at him even though he hit her in a bunch of pressure points.

"Die like your brother, your father, and your mother!" Flame Princess yelled.

Aegir felt something inside of him snap when she uttered that sentence and he stopped and his hands fell to his sides. Flame Princess took the opportunity of distraction to go and attack Aegir while he was standing there. As she brought her sword down, she was about to cleave Aegir in half but he caught the sword in between to fingers. His armor suddenly went from grey to pure black and FP took a step back from fright. She immediately shook it off and ran to punch him. Aegir caught her hand and started crushing it. While FP was screaming in pain, Aegir brought up his hand and punched her 60 feet under. He stood back up and walked away while Finn and Jake ran to the hole FP was in.

"FP, are you okay?!" Finn shouted into the hole.

No response came and Finn started to get scared and told Jake to lower him down and he went into the hole. As he came down to the end of the hole it came into a massive cavern which looked carved out so perfectly that it made a perfect dome. As he looked around he saw a small fading light yanked on Jake and he went lower until he reached FP. He read for vitals and found that she was alive just unconscious. He picked up FP and yanked on Jake to pull them up. When they reached the surface, Finn set down FP and took a look at her.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, lets get her back to the house." Said Finn.

He picked up FP and they rode Jake back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn and Jake came busting through the door of the tree house and went to set FP on the couch. Jake went to go get some water while Finn tended to her wounds and looking for any sign of internal bleeding or broken bones. Jake came back with a wet towel and some water and set it next to Finn. He thanked Jake and told him to go get the Cyclops tears while he stayed here. FP awoke with her eyes slightly opened and tried to form coherent sentences.

"Hey Finn. What happened to me?"

"Well you tried attacking Aegir and then you said something which I assumed pissed him off. He then quite literally punched you like a 100 feet down through the ground. I found you knocked out and we brought you back here."

"Oh yeah, I still need to beat Aegir for leaving me out all these times you guys went on adventures! When I get my hands on him I'll…"

She stopped mid-sentence when Jake came back in screaming about something.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"Aegir… he's destroying… the kingdom… says he's… coming for you…" Jake said panting.

They both went from confused to shock in one second and looked at each other for a moment and then immediately ran to the window. In the distance they could see smoke and ashes coming from the east and they ran to the kingdom. They ran as far as their legs could carry them and then realized they could just fly there. By the time they got to the Candy Kingdom however, it was already in ruin. Dead bodies everywhere, holes in all the houses and even a lot of exterior damage to the castle itself. It looked like this place has been in ruin for centuries yet this only happened in a few minutes. They stared in awe but shook it off and tried to look for Aegir. They split up to look for him but all they did find was more dead bodies and destroyed buildings. The two met back up at the rear of the castle, more precisely, the castle garden. They looked around and saw Aegir standing on one leg and had his arms behind his back, sword and shield in hand. They both slowly walked up to him as to not disturb him so they could get a jump on him. As Aegir lifted his head, Finn and FP pounced on him and tried to hold him down. Aegir simply warped behind them and they landed face first into the grass. They got back up and saw that Aegir was standing on the end of a horizontal flag pole, looking down at them with what they could guess was disappointment. He then leaped high into the air and landed at the very top of the castle and sat on the ledge. They both looked at each other then FP picked up Finn and flew to the top. She set him down carefully and Finn walked up to Aegir.

"Aegir, why are you doing this?"

"…"

"Aegir?"

Aegir stood straight up and walked over to Finn. Aegir stood at least 4 feet taller than Finn and he knew it. Finn felt tiny in comparison but was determined to stop him even if it meant fighting him. Aegir lifted up one hand and placed it on Finn's forehead and showed him his memory. Finn suddenly had a large flood of images rush through his head that he could barely catch any pictures. It then suddenly slowed down to what looked like Aegir and his family. He had a wife and two kids and they seemed to be playing outside with the snow while he and his wife were standing inside looking out at them.

"_It's getting kind of late isn't honey?"_

"_Yeah I suppose your right. You go get the kids and I'll get some hot cocoa ready."_

_Aegir went and got some packs of hot cocoa and threw the powder into some hot water and put some mini marshmallows in them and walked back to the window. What he saw completely shocked him and broke his heart. He dropped the mugs of coffee and ran outside to his wife and kids. The three were all dead. In a bloody mess that tainted the snow to a crimson color and it looked unsettling. Aegir fell to his knees and picked up his wife from the blood covered snow._

"_Claire? Claire are you there?"_

"_I'm still here… but barely. There's no time… you have to find them and bring them to justice."_

"_I will Claire, I will."_

"_And before I go, I want to tell you one thing."_

"_What is it my dear?"_

"_I will always love you…"_

_Her body fell limp and her eyes fell shut as Aegir let out a weak silent sob over her dead wife and kids. He then set her down and picked up a shovel and gave each of them their own grave. When he finished burying them, he set down the shovel and drew one sign in the snow that would always remind him that they were there, a sword with Infinity interlacing through it with the Roman numeral 3 behind it. He got back up and went inside the house._

Aegir released his hand from Finn's head and he stepped back, still dizzied by the massive rush of images.

"Now you see. FP's words struck through me so painfully that were in not for the words of my Claire, I would have taken her immortality and killed her right there with no regrets."

Finn's eyes grew wide and then went to thinking and decided to risk asking questions relating to it.

"So Aegir, have you found out who did 'it'?"

"I am close, very close. But the search will have to continue after I regain my immortality. Which reminds me, we still need the blood of Marceline and her dad Hunson Abadeer."

"Wait, how do you know their names?"

"When I went to show you 'that memory' I could also look at your memory and saw the names of the two."

Finn just gave himself a confused face as Aegir stepped back picked up his weapon.

"So Finn, you still want to go on this adventure?"

"Totally man. Nothing I wouldn't do for a friend."

"Then hop on."

Aegir motioned for Finn to get on Aegir's back and he hesitantly did and with one swift motion, they were off in the air towards Marceline's house. They soon landed at the mouth of the cave and Finn hopped off of Aegir's back and they both walked in with Flame Princess in the back. Finn knocked on the door and Marceline opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey Finn what are you doing he-"

She stopped mid-sentence and looked to see Aegir standing taller than the doorway. She immediately hissed at him then lunged at Aegir with blinding speed. Aegir just caught her by the throat and stepped inside the house. He let go of her and sat down on the couch as Finn and FP both cautiously walked in.

"What are you doing with a bad guy Finn?!"

"What do you mean?"

"This guy is evil. I can sense the blood and souls just littered on his armor and skin. Get him out of here or I'll do it for you."

"He'll leave; he just needs some of your blood."

"What?! No way I am not giving him my blo-"

She stopped immediately when Aegir grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up against the wall.

"Listen Marceline, unless you want Finn to have a mental and emotional breakdown, cut himself, and then ultimately hang himself, then I suggest that you give me some blood or I'm going to die which will invariably lead to Finn's death."

He let go of her as she fell to the floor gasping for air. He picked her back up and put her on her feet. Aegir then pulled out a syringe and motioned for Marceline to hold out her arm. She held it out and then Aegir put the needle in and extracted as much as the needle could hold. He then pulled it out and put it in a side compartment along his waist.

"Thanks Marcy"

"No problem Finn, but why are you with him?"

"Long story but I'll explain it later."

Aegir stepped back and then pulled out his sword and tore a hole into Marcy's floor. But this hole lead straight to where Hunson was.

"Uh Finn, why is tearing a hole into the Nightosphere?"

"Because he needs blood from your dad too. Don't worry about it; we'll be fine."

And with that the trio of friends jumped into the hole leaving a confused Marcy.


	7. Chapter 7

Aegir and the gang came through the portal and they were all screaming because they were falling from the top of Hunson's castle. Aegir grabbed the two and braced for the hard landing. He landed surprisingly soft on the ground and set the two down.

"Looks like we fell quite a way didn't we Finn?"

"Yeah, you said it"

"Alright well hop on my back and I'll take us back up there."

Finn and Flame Princess hopped on Aegir's back and he suddenly leaped high into the air. He landed right in Hunson's living room and set the two down while he looked around. While Finn and FP were catching their breath, Aegir started snooping around for signs of where Hunson might be. He went to check the kitchen when he heard Finn cry out his name.

"Aegir, HELP!"

He quickly busted through multiple walls and saw a big octopus-like monster in a… suit? He shook it off and ran at the monster and tackled it to the ground and started beating it.

"Ow stop, ow ow stop it!"

Aegir stopped for a second and wondered why this monster could speak human language. Not trusting the beast, he pulled out is Infinity Blade and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hunson Abadeer, and who are you?"

"Aegir, friend of Marceline, Finn the Human, Flame Princess, and Centurion of the High Council."

Aegir held out his hand to Hunson and helped him up.

"So why are you here?"

"Well you see Hunson, Finn died in battle but I resurrected him at the cost of my life and I was forced to hunt down 3 of the 13 Kings of Evil and I'm sure you and your daughter would have been next on the hitlist. Anyways, after that was done, we went to fight Prismo who gave me the hitlist but I killed him and now I'm on a timed life and we need certain material to fully resurrect me. One of the things however is the King of Demons blood so here we are."

"Hm, well as much as I would like to help you because you're a friend of Finn, I cannot give you my blood for I am not the Demon King."

"Well who is?"

"Someone by the name of Kee Oth."

Finn took a step back and remembered in complete and total shock from this information. He recalled what he had done with Jake and his dad and how he took his family's prized possession.

Finn…

Finn started hearing dampened voices emanating from nowhere and they continued to get louder.

Finn

Finn!

FINN!

Finn came back to his senses when he felt a sudden wave of pain from the right side of his face as flew back a few feet and landed on his back.

"Yo Finn, it's time to go."

Finn stood back up and gave Aegir an angry glare and brushed himself off. Aegir turned around to see Hunson motioning to the portal back home and he nodded. Aegir picked up Finn and FP and jumped into the portal and left the Nightosphere.

They landed in the plains with a hard crash that probably woke up the nearby kingdoms but Aegir didn't care. He set the two teens down and looked at Finn.

"Finn would you like to explain why you blanked out in the middle of that?"

"Personal matters. I don't want to talk about it. But what's left on the list now Aegir?"

"If I recall correctly, all that is left is collecting 100 souls or one god/demi-god soul. After that I would only need to set up the ritual and it should be done."

"Alright cool so I'll guess we'll see you tomorrow then at your place?"

"Definitely"

Aegir walked back to his cave while Finn and FP walked back to the tree house so they could get some sleep. On his way back to the cave Aegir couldn't help but feel like he was either being watched or something bad is going to happen soon. He didn't waste any time getting back to his house and lied down on his bed and fell asleep, worn out from today's events.

The next day came with ease as Finn and FP got up from the bed and got ready on their way to help Aegir with the final task. Finn and FP flew to Aegir's cave not wanting to waste any time helping Aegir get the final piece for Aegir to be fully 'alive'. When they got there they saw the place was totally trashed. Swords, shields, and other various tools of defense and destruction were scattered everywhere. They started traversing through the pile of weapons and shields and saw Aegir scurrying around collecting a few things.

"Uh Aegir, what are you doing?"

"Getting the circle ready."

"What do you mean, don't we still have to go and collect the souls?"

"No I got the souls from Hunson Abadeer."

"Well what did you give him in exchange for the souls?"

"A connection to the Epsilon Nexus."

"What's that and what does it do?"

"It is one of the 6 Super Conductor Power Stations that each keep one thing running. Epsilon actually doesn't do anything at the moment other than sit there making power which I occasionally use to charge my suit until I gave it a pure energy source. The other 5 keep time, space, gravity, The Gate, light, and darkness running."

Finn just gave a confused face not knowing what any of what he just said made sense. They sat there patiently waiting for Aegir to finish with the circle. Finn obviously being the curious motherfucker that he is, decided to go and find the door that he saw earlier back at this place. He found himself quickly in front of it and went to open it.

Aegir came back and stood in the middle of the circle and told FP to stand back from this and she stood at the doorway. Aegir did a complex pattern of using everything that he gathered from the adventure. The life giving ability of the Life Wizard. The blood of Finn and FP was then dripped onto the edge of the circle. The gem of the crown of the Frost Wizard was placed right in the middle of the circle. He then noticed the circle beginning to light up and he sped up his actions. He quickly pulled out the blood of Marcy and Hunson and spilled it across the circle then threw the jar of 100 souls onto the circle then the outside went black. A few moments later, a golden like dragon came pouring out of the circle and filled up the entire room. The dragon then spoke with a booming voice that echoed throughout the cave.

"I am Theta, ruler of the Thought and the Dream. Speak to me your dream and I shall make it true."

Aegir stepped forward with confidence and excitement coming together inside of him but remained calm.

"Theta, I dream of being fully resurrected and being immortal once more. Can you grant this dream?"

"This is within my power and it shall be done."

Aegir took a step back as the dragon reared its head back and began building up a fire in its mouth. The dragon then aimed forward and buried Aegir in a tempest of fire and magma, making it nearly impossible to see him. The dragon stopped and then sank back into the ground where the circle was and the outside came back to normal light. Aegir stood back up in pain from the blast of purification that hit him so strongly but it was worth it. He was Immortal again. He clenched his hands into fists and looked back to the doorway then around the rest of the room.

"FP, do you know where Finn is?"

FP peeked back around the corner of the doorway and walked in.

"No but I think he wandered into the caves."

Aegir thought why he would do that then a thought came into his head. Aegir quickly darted down the halls and made it to 'the door' within a matter of seconds. Just as he got there he saw Finn opening the door and he ran at Finn.

"Finn NO!"

The door flew and a massive wave of darkness flooded over Finn and Aegir engulfing both of them in darkness.


End file.
